El despertar del Issei toujo
by Saogallade
Summary: No les a pasado que en un momento de su vida se sienten solos y abandonados deseando que las cosas sean igual que antes un giro inesperado en la vida de issei lo hara abrir los ojos y centrarse en su verdadero proposito y entrenar para proteger lo que me quiere en esta vida . issei x harem
1. Chapter 1

NOTAS: HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA SAOGALLADE ESTE SERA MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO AHIA ABAJO EN LOS REVIEW, SIN MAS PREANBULO VAMOS A COMENZAR

DISCLAIMER: High school dxd y las demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencias

REFERENCIAS:

-Hola- = dialogo.

-*hola*- pensamientos o recuerdos.

[hola]= draig, albiol o familiares.

"hola"= llamadas hologramas, cartas Y mensaje.

Detalles : es este fic issei no se apellidara hyudo sino tuojo y solo tendra padre (jin toujo) mas adelante se revelara la identidad de la madre de issei despues los cambios son minimos ,los eventos de este fic pasan un mes despues de la batalla con riser phenix.

CAP 1: CAMBIO DE VIDA

Pov isseI

-¿por qué?- era la preguntaba nuestro joven castaño -La vida que llevaba parecía que era perfecta pero no todo es para siempre dado que nada es eterno, -me encuentro solo en mi habitación boucho y las demás ya no tienen tiempo para mi bueno al menos eso pienso según me entere están teniendo citas con otros chicos parece de yo eh quedado en el olvido-.

Pov normal

-Inicio otro día de monotonía sin emoción ni pisca de gracias en el cual ya no tengo sentido por el cual vivir- bajo las escaleras y veo que todos los miembros del sequitos de rias han salido

-vaya parece que ni kiba ni gasper están aquí – suspirando – otros día tan aburrido.

Noto como mi teléfono empieza a vibrar y lo tomo notando que era una llamada de mi padre contesto:

-"hola issei hijo como te va"- hablo el padre de issei , jin toujo.

"que hay viejo que quieres ahora "–contesta resignando issei-

"heey no seas así con tu padre se que no eh estado en mucho tiempo cerca de ti pero comprenderás que debo resolver unos asuntos por cierto quería pedirte un favor "contesta siéndose el desentendido.

"ya sabía que para eso era bueno que tonta tarea tienes para mi "hablando en tono de decepción.

"hey que hay con ese ánimo ese no es el issei que conozco pero bueno recuerdas que siempre quisiste una hermanita pues ahora es real jejeje "ríe un poco jin -,

"queeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" responde sorprendido issei

"ya esperaba esa reacción, me eh encontrado con una par de chicas en este viaje y necesitan mi ayuda así que te lo encargo issei suerte con tus nuevas hermanitas bye "dice despidiéndose jin.

"ehh espera que padre no cuelg..."dijo issei sabiendo que jin ya había cortado la llamada.

-hay esto va ahh estar un poco difícil – ehh suena el celular de nuevo pero esta vez era un msj del padre del castaño -.

"Por cierto ya eh arreglado todo, ehh comprado una nueva casa para tus hermanitas y si quieres tú puedas estar cómodo mas tarde te mando la dirección" –.

-otra casa el viejo está loco pero bueno creo que aquí son una carga así que será mejor mudarme- me dirijo a mi habitación para empezar a arreglar mis cosas y dirijir me hacia mi nueva casa-.

Una horas más tarde

Issei había dejado una nota en su habitación y se encontraba caminado hacia su nueva casa pasando por un parque nota la presencia de un ángel caído atacando a unas chicas indefensas.

-jajajaja y tu eres la tan poderosa amenaza que me dijo mi maestro no son más que simples chicas sin habilidades- ríe la ángel caído apuntando con una lanza de luz a las chicas que se encontraban heridas –.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar – se e escucha un grito –.

-detenteeeee-grita issei .

Se interponen ante la lanza de luz destruyéndola.

-quien te crees que eres - molesta la ángel caído.

-no te interesa quien soy solo deja a estas chicas inocente- dice issei muy confiado.

-así y sino que enanito –ríe la ángel caído intentando provocar a issei.

-tendré que acabar contigo- dice entono serio activando el bostear gear-draig está listo - [claro compañero] – vamos entonces déjalas sino tendré que lastimarte- entono desafiante

-maldito morirás – dice molesta la pelinegra atacando al castaño

-entonces así será – esquiva el ataque de la ángel caído saltando – te enseñare quien es issei toujo _ahhhhh- lanzando un fuerte golpe mandado a volar al ángel caído que termina chocando en una construcción vieja derrumbándola y noqueándola-._

 _TDK no aguantas nada – dice volteándose y dirigiéndose a donde se encontrabas las chicas._

 _Están bien – tiende su mano para ayudarlas- mucho gusto mi nombre es issei toujo ._

 _Las chicas dudan un poco pero terminan aceptan la mano del castaño para ayudarlas a levantarse._

 _-gracias por salvarnos- contesta una chica con vos tímida- mi nombre es…._

 _Fin del capitulo_

¿Quienes serán las chicas misteriosas las cuales salvo issei? comenten y dejen sus sugerencias de que personajes les gustaría que aparecieran en la historia.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado por el momento se despide su servidor SAOGALLADE


	2. Chapter 2

NOTAS: Hola amigos les saluda SAOGALLADE gracias por sus review y por sus ideas

Sin nada más que decir comencemos

 **DISCLAIMER: High school dxd y las demás series que aparezcan no son de mi pertenencias**

REFERENCIAS:

-Hola- = dialogo.

-*hola*- pensamientos o recuerdos.

[hola]= draig, albiol o familiares.

"hola"= llamadas hologramas, cartas Y mensaje.

Capitulo 2: revelaciones

 _-gracias por salvarnos- contesta una chica con vos tímida- mi nombre es…._

 _-BOOM-La chica es interrumpida por un ataque de magia proveniente de un templo._

 _Tanto issei como las chicas voltean a ver alarmados de donde provenía el ataque – que fue eso – pregunta sorprendido issei._

 _Del templo sale lentamente una chica pelinegra – ohm vaya parece que esto será muy fácil nya –ríe la pelinegra que vestía un kimono que dejaba ver sus encantos , señala a las chicas- ustedes 2 tengo que eliminarlas nya –cuando está a punto de lanzar un gran ataque contra ellos se ve el guantelete de issei enfrente de ella._

 _-quien eres y porque quieres atacarlas- habla el castaño en tono desafiante y protector asiendo sonrojar a las 2 chicas._

 _-ohh vaya esto es interesante mi nombres es kuroka y es una misión en la cual no debes intervernir nya -contesta rápidamente dándole un fuerte puñetazo a issei mandándolo a volar – no eres rival para mi chico ríndete._

 _Levantándose adolorido issei –ahh maldición eres fuerte pero tu nombre me suena conocido –poniéndose en pose de batalla-pero no dejare que nadie lastime amis amigos- ahhhhh -issei activa el boster gear y se lanza a por kuroka._

 _-parece que no entiendes verdad chico- aumenta su poder y empieza a esquivar fácilmente los ataque le lanza el castaño –jajajaj no te rendirás verdad – se pone seria y lanza otro golpe dejando muy lastimado a issei-ja novato – voltea y ve alas 2 chicas que están indefensas – esto será muy rápido-empieza ah crear un esfera de poder en su mano que empieza a crecer rápidamente apuntando a la chicas._

 _En la mente de issei_

 _-Volveré a ser derrotado mis amigos morirán sin que yo pueda hacer nada soy un inútil todos los que tiene contacto conmigo mueren hash-._

 _-veo que estas frustrado chico – dice una vos extrañamente familiar para el castaño._

 _-quien está ahí- responde alarmado el portador de la bostear gear._

 _-todavía no estás listo para conocerme – suena una voz femenina- si sigue negando tu legado jamás podrás lograr proteger a los tuyos._

 __pero yooo- dice issei dudando._

 _-no tengas miedo al poder que tienes en tu interior-dice la voz misteriosa._

 _-pero y se sale de control no sabría controlarla-dice un poco dudoso issei._

 _-a veces para ganar hay que arriesgar – dice la voz- bueno me retiro espero logres ganar-empezando a caminar desapareciendo-._

 _\- noo estará quien eres-ya había desaparecido la sombra – tiene razón no me pudo dejar vencer no – dice decidido._

 _De regreso en la realidad se ve a kuroka a punto de lanzar si ataque final._

 _-hasta luego princesa perdida- lanzado el ataque._

 _Justo antes de que impactara issei se levanta y se pone enfrente del ataque –lo detendré no volveré a perder aaahhhhhh [_ _Banishing Shift] – activando su espada empezando a cortar la bola de energía de kuroka- jamas perderé protegeré amis amigos sino dejare de llamarme issei toujo ahhhhhhh-dice cortando el ataque por la mitad._

 _Kuroka sorprendida – eehhh espera que dijiste – señalando con el dedo – t,tu eres i-kun? –menciona la pelinegra._

 _-espera solo hay alguien que me dice así-pensando el castaño- podría ser espera tu eres kuro-chan?- sorprendido._

 _Kuroka avergonzada corre a abrazarlo – etto yo losiento no quería llamarte de esa manera este me disculpo y i-kun no quería lastimarte nya pero parece que me ganaste –abrazándolo tiernamente –te extrañe i-kun._

 _Issei no esperaba encontrar ala amiga que había llegado después de la partida de Irina convirtiéndose en su mejor amiga con la cual había perdido comunicación- kuro-chan tu eres una nekomata ¿?' eso si no me esperaba-dice issei- pero por qué buscabas atacar a estas chicas._

 _-este bueno una misión pero ya no importa si son amigas de i-kun no abra problema – responde avergonzada kuroka._

 _.y entonces ahora que harás kuro-chan- pregunta nuestro héroe._

 _-pues neos si la brigada se entera que falle seré torturada – dice un poco aterrada kuroka._

 _\- entonces quédate conmigo , digo eres mi amiga de la infancia tengo que ayudarte – dice amablemente issei._

 _-es enserio i-kun ¿? No estás bromeando – ve alos ojos a issei y él le sonríe- si acepto estoy atu cuidado i-kun –.._

 _Ya aclarado todo se acercan las dos chicas siendo kuroka la que está pidiendo disculpas._

 _-mucho gusto mi nombres es mio naruse –se presenta una_ bella mujer joven de altura media, con el pelo largo color carmesí que le llega a la cintura y los ojos violetas.

 _-mucho gusto yo soy maría naruse – se presenta una chica con_ apariencia de una niña de entre 5 a 10 años de edad, tiene una tez clara, su cabello es largo de color plateado, sus ojos son de color morado púrpura-gracias por salvarnos issei-san.

-descuida – dice amablemente issei-pero díganme chicas a donde se dirigen a estas horas de la noche?

-este estamos perdida – responde mientras una gota al estilo anime cae por la cabeza de issei.-nos podrias ayudar a encontrar esta dirección- pregunta mío .

-está bien – dice tomando el papel con la dirección- esperen esta dirección la conozco esta es la dirección de la nueva casa que compro mi padre ósea que ustedes son mis hermanastras?-.

-tu eres el hijo de jin toujo ? -Preguntan curiosas-entonces estamos a tu cuidado onii-san responden mio y maría al mismo tiempo .

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-dice issei siendo abrasado por las dos chicas.

Castillo abandonado

-parece que kuroka ha fallado en su misión de eliminar a la hija perdida de lord gremory.

Y se ha aliado con un demonio – serio – esto se ha puesto interesante disfruta tu vida mio naruse porque serás destruida por nosotros- ríe el extraño personaje- tendré que eliminar a ese estorbo antes – se muestra una imagen de issei- con que issei toujo he pues eres una amenaza para mi plan así que te eliminare….-.

 _Fin del capitulo_

 _¿Quién será el misterioso personaje que quiere eliminar a mio ?_

 _¿issei podrá detener a este personaje?_

 _¿se revelara el pasado de issei y kuroka?_

 _Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo de "El despertar de issei toujo "_

Comenten y dejen sus sugerencias de que personajes les gustaría que aparecieran en la historia.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado por el momento se despide su servidor SAOGALLADE


	3. anuncio importante

HOLA AMIGOS LES SALUDA SAOGALLADE SE QUE EH ESTADO AFUERA MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUIZA PIENSEN QUE EH ABANDONADO MIS 4 FICS PERO DE TANTO ESTUDIO Y PROBLEMAS PERSONAJES DEJE DE LADOS MIS HISTORIAS TENGO PENSADO SEGUIR UNAS Y DEJAR OTRAS POR FALTA DE INSPIRACION , TAMBIEN TENGO PENSADO EN NUEVAS TRAMAS POSIBLEMENTE ESTARE SUBIENDO UN CAPITULO DE CADA 2 SEMANAS O POSIBLEMENTE INICIE UNOS NUEVOS PROYECTOS GRACIAS A ALA GENTE QUE ME APOYA Y ALOS QUE ME DAN CRITICAS CONSTRUCTICAS TAMBIEN


End file.
